


pocket dial

by maliciousmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Ashton, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliciousmuke/pseuds/maliciousmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>calum has a crush on ashton and accidentally phones the boy while having a wank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pocket dial

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like twenty minutes so feel free to tell me if it's shit.

calum huffed tiredly before collapsing onto his bed. it was growing more difficult than he’d prepared for to hide his feelings for ashton. calum often found himself gaping at the blonde as he flexed his arms or played on his drum kit. ashton had been frustrating calum sexually to no end lately, and calum needed sweet relief. 

he slipped off his shirt and shimmied out of his jeans, tossing his phone onto the bed and laying down next to it. calum pulled his boxers down to his knees and gently grasped his already hard length. he hissed at the long awaited touch and began to slowly stroke himself. he whimpered as he sped up and his hand flew to clutch the sheets tightly. he accidentally smacked his phone, but simply brushed it out of the way. 

calum sped up his movements, flicking his wrist slightly on each upstroke. calum’s mind began straying to ashton, and the way he hit his drums with so much force. calum wondered how hard ashton would fuck him, and that thought alone had his cock kicking out spurts of pre come. 

“fuck, ashton,” he moaned, letting his head fall back against the pillows on his bed. calum lost any shame that he may have had, thinking of ashton in the most filthy ways. he imagined it was ashton touching his dick, ashton making him feel good, coaxing him towards his release. 

calum whined softly, toying with the slit at the head of his cock. “ashton, please, i need m-more,” he whimpered, hips bucking up off the bed. 

he began to pick up his pace, pumping his cock with more force. he felt a tight feeling building in his lower abdomen, and he stopped his movements altogether, teasing himself ever so slightly. “i-i need- please, daddy,” calum whined, using one finger to circle the outer rim of his hole. 

calum was amidst a few particularly loud whimpers and moans when a heard a noise emit from his phone. it sounded quite like a moan, and it had calum releasing his dripping cock and lifting the phone to his ear. his eyes widened as he read the caller id: ashton.

“a-ashton?” he whispered into the phone, voice still husky and raspy as he listened to the pretty moans on the other side of the call. 

“please, princess, don’t stop on my account,” ashton chuckled throatily, and calum could still hear the blonde working his own cock. he whimpered loudly and his hand twitched towards his own painfully hard member. 

he gripped his length again, putting his phone on speaker and laying it back next to him. his breath hitched as he started stroking himself again, whimpering and whining ashton’s name.

“fuck, princess, are you fingering yourself? you should be,” ashton growled, and calum immediately obliged to ashton’s request. he sucked on his fingers before inserting one into his tight hole. 

“shit, ash, feels so good,” he gasped, working his cock as he added another finger. he pumped them in and out of himself, imagining how fucking hot ashton looked right now, thinking of calum as he wanked. 

“imagine it’s me. me thrusting roughly into you, pushing you closer and closer to the edge.” calum thrusted his fingers in deeper, brushing his prostate and crying out loudly, head tipping back in ecstasy. “i’d fuck you so good, cal. fuck, i bet you look so sexy right now.”

calum pressed his two fingers against his prostate, roughly pumping himself, the pink head of his cock disappearing and reappearing through his curled knuckles. “d-daddy, i have to- can i-”

“yes, princess,” ashton breathed into the phone, “let daddy hear your pretty sounds as you come. just for me, baby, just for me.”

calum shivered as his cock spurted milky white all over his chest and stomach, moaning loudly and repeating words like ‘fuck’ and ‘daddy’ until he was a panting mess. he he laid back and breathed heavily as he listened to ashton come on his side of the line, moaning loudly and making calum smile dopily. 

“that was… great,” ashton breathed, and calum let out a dazed laugh. “i’m coming to your room.”

**Author's Note:**

> please comment if you enjoyed! also, if you have any smut prompts you want me to write, leave them below and i'll do it for you! 
> 
> you can also leave feedback on my [tumblr!](http://www.maliciousmikey.tumblr.com/)


End file.
